


Biweekly Log 13

by stephanericher



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles published 11/8/15-11/21/15 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biweekly Log 13

1\. Steel Trap (Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki)

Daiki’s heard heard Satsuki’s mind compared to a steel trap, and while the sentiment is there that’s not really how he’d describe it. It’s more like fly paper, catching every fact and idea that happens to float and buzz by, flies and mosquitoes and dust, thorough and vastly underrated. And steel traps aren’t subtle and sneaky in the ways she can be—while she could snap her metaphorical jaws around someone or something, mostly she just lets them fall into her lap and they only realize they can’t escape when they try to take a step—and by then it’s far too late.

* * *

2\. Collapse (Ishida Hideki/Haizaki Shougo)

At first it seems as if this thing is going to crash and burn into ruins like a cheaply-built skyscraper on top of a faultline pretty damn soon, as if it’s unsustainable even over a month or so. Haizaki is unconcerned with anything other than himself, and Ishida is busy—it’s nice to have this temporary distraction, but he’s not going to hold his breath. But then Haizaki comes over with flowers and dressed nicer than Ishida’s ever seen him before and tells him in that gruff, sneering way to just get ready so they can go. And then he stays the whole night at Haizaki’s and falls asleep spooning him and Haizaki doesn’t throw his arms off even when they wake up the next morning. And then it’s Ishida’s birthday and Haizaki gets him really nice basketball tickets and Ishida feels bold enough to hold his hand on the way home and under the streetlights it looks as if Haizaki’s blushing. And all of a sudden it’s been four months and they’re still together and maybe, just maybe, this thing isn’t going to collapse in on itself after all.

* * *

3\. Realistic (Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou)

“So what’s our goal for this year?” Takao says, leaning lazily against the rickshaw like a regular customer leaning against the bar. “Realistically speaking.”

“Win the Winter Cup,” says Midorima, pushing up his glasses. “Unless, of course, you think that’s unrealistic?”

“Not on your life,” Takao says.

“Well, then,” says Midorima. “We should get to school. And I need to stop by the convenience store to pick up my lucky item.”

Takao mock-salutes him and hops on the rickshaw; he can hear Midorima snort behind him. This school year’s going to be the best one yet.

* * *

4\. Flying (Himuro Tatsuya/Mibuchi Reo)

Reo is light on his feet, especially graceful and coordinated even for well-trained athlete. He’s certainly a better dancer than Tatsuya (who merely gets by bobbing to the beat and smiling at his partner), and he won’t stand for just leaving Tatsuya behind with his skills. So he gathers him into his arms and whirls him off and then they’re gliding across the badly-waxed floor as if it was as frictionless as air, as if it being beneath them didn’t matter. And, Tatsuya supposes, Reo’s got a way of making sure that kind of thing doesn’t matter, like how he takes a jump shot and the world stands still and it seems as if he’s ten feet in the air, or the way he steps in general, the way he stands as if his feet are doing the opposite of sinking into the ground. So Tatsuya lets Reo pull him closer and for now enjoys the feeling, every inch of surreal, for as long as it’s going to last. 

* * *

5\. Reliability (KiriDai, Matsumoto-centric)

No one ever says it, but their team is built on a foundation of reliability. Leaving things in the hands of uncertainty is something every team has to do, but Matsumoto would really like to think that his team is less uncertain than others. After all, Hanamiya is certain of all of their capabilities, and reminds them that he wouldn’t waste their time by putting them on the team if they weren’t going to play—he relies on them to keep the game going, to be competitive and know how to work with one another despite whatever their personal relationships might be. And Matsumoto isn’t really friends with most of the guys on the team—he and Yamazaki are in the  same class and copy each other’s homework sometimes, but that’s about the extent of it—but he knows how to receive their passes and he knows who takes longer to get into position on set plays and who he can rely on for what situation. And there always is someone to rely on, because that’s how this team was made.

* * *

6.  Pet (Midorima Shintarou)

Midorima’s never really wanted a pet. He’s never been good with animals at all; they’re too untrustworthy and strange and foreign (and most of them are dirty and high-maintenance); he doesn’t understand how other people can love them like family. He keeps these thoughts to himself, though; he doesn’t begrudge anyone else for having an animal if that’s what they want (as long as they don’t shove their animals, especially cats, into his face and demand to know how cute he thinks they are).

So when his sister deposits a small package into his hands and says it’s a pet he opens it tentatively, half-expecting some disgusting little creature to leap out at him. But it’s a cactus with a cheerful red flower on top, and yes, Midorima decides. This might be a nice pet.

* * *

7\. Weather (Kiyoshi Teppei/Kuroko Tetsuya)

It strikes Kiyoshi as amusing that he can see Kuroko’s breath in the cold but not his own; when he points this out Kuroko scowls.

“It’s because the weather is different up where you are.”

The difference in their heights shouldn’t be great enough to cause this, but Kiyoshi can’t really think of a better explanation so he shrugs and grins. Kuroko turns forward, ignoring him.

Well, there’s only one real solution to this; Kiyoshi lifts Kuroko up into the air. His blue eyes go wide and if Kiyoshi didn’t know any better he’d say Kuroko was about to shriek.

“Better?”

Kuroko grips his shoulders like he’s trying to pull himself out of a swimming pool.

“Please put me down.”

Kiyoshi obliges, and they don’t speak about the weather the rest of the way home.

* * *

8\. Celebration (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya)

Tatsuya’s school is on break through a week or two after New Year’s, and it’s not very hard to convince him to come back to Tokyo and visit for part of that time. Even though they’ve sent pictures and had video chats, it’s still different (and so damn good) to have Tatsuya back with him, to see how happy he actually is and feel him in his arms. And with him, Taiga can have a real New Year—or at least, what he thinks of as a real New Year.

It’s not that he minds going to a shrine with his friends; it’s fun and it’s something he’d done with his parents as a child and it holds its own set of memories. But a proper New Year is one he spends sprawled out on the couch with Tatsuya watching basketball all day and eating the cheapest delivery food they can get. They haven’t had one of these since before they fought, even last year—and now that they’re going out, it’s going to be even more significant.

When he mentions it to Tatsuya they’re already half-asleep, but even though he’s jet-lagged and groggy Tatsuya smiles.

“I was looking forward to that, too.”

* * *

9\. Triumph (Yosen, Touou)

It’s only a practice match, but beating Touou is almost a triumph all the same. Even Coach is a little excited (and after all, Harasawa is her rival of sorts—at least that’s what they’re theorizing). She tells them not to get to complacent, and Himuro echoes the sentiment but it’s still a well-earned victory against a strong team. They haven’t just own because they’re taller, but because they’re more patient and even if they can’t quite go tactically toe-to-toe (not having a great manager is their biggest handicap) they can prepare, doing what the Touou kids know they’re going to do but winning the matchups with force and skill. They can’t wait for the Interhigh.

* * *

10\. Respect (Kagami Taiga/Akashi Seijuurou)

He bows in front of Akashi’s mother’s picture, kneeling respectfully in exactly the right kind of way. It’s not surprising per se, although Akashi wouldn’t have been surprised if after living across the ocean for so long Kagami had fallen out of the way with customs. And when he hears the careful footsteps behind him, he almost smiles—there’s no better first impression for his father to have of his boyfriend than this. 

His father makes a small noise in the back of his throat; Akashi might not have caught it if he wasn’t listening for it. This meeting might go better than he’s been expecting.

* * *

11\. Bandage (Nijimura Shuuzou & his sister)

Shuuzou’s sitting in the living room watching TV when his four-year-old sister walks into the room and promptly trips on the rug and begins to cry. Shuuzou’s first reaction is to panic, because his parents have always dealt with the kids when they cried and his dad’s still in the hospital and his mom’s making dinner and he can’t bother her about this. He’s got no idea what to do; he’s not even sure how to be around the kids most of the time other than fetching things they can’t reach for them and making sure the TV they watch is purely educational. His sister’s still bawling, so he puts the TV on mute and walks over to her.

“Uh, hey,” he says, patting her on the back.

She looks up at him; her face is red and tear-streaked and her lower lip is wobbling. “It hurts!”

“What hurts?”

She points to her elbow—somehow she’d managed to skin it against the wood floor (kids are so weirdly delicate) and it’s bleeding a little.

“Uh, how about we go get the first aid kit and I’ll put a bandage on it?”

She blinks at him; another tear rolls down her cheek and she hiccups. “That’s what Mama always does.”

“That’s right. That’s what we do when someone gets hurt.”

“She always holds my hand on the way down the hall.”

Shuuzou holds out his own hand—he’s considerably taller than his mother, even at thirteen, but his sister still grasps on to it with sticky fingers. She’s sniffling still as they make their way to the bathroom but she’s clearly trying to stop; something about that does something to Shuuzou’s insides. And when they reach the bathroom and he cleans off the cut, she winces but bites back any more tears. When he’s got the bandage on her elbow, he ruffles her hair.

“You did good.”

And then she smiles up at him and reaches over to hug him, tiny arms barely making it halfway around him.

“Thanks, Shuu-nii.”

Maybe this big brother thing isn’t that bad.

* * *

12\. Wake Up (Liu Wei/Himuro Tatsuya)

Wei’s not very good at faking sleep. His breathing is too shallow; his posture is too stiff; his few movements are too theatrical and self-aware. And sometimes Tatsuya can’t argue with that (other than wondering why exactly Wei’s faking sleep in the first place), when he’s half-asleep himself and Wei is not-so-subtly wrapping around him and the day lies out before them to waste as they please. But sometimes Tatsuya wants to go out and do something, and he’ll get up and out of bed and Wei will pretend not to notice and it’s more annoying then it has to be, so all things considered Tatsuya might as well have a little fun with it.

He’s only halfway-dressed when he sits down on Wei’s torso, letting his entire weight sink down gradually (so as not to make it too obvious because he does want to see how long Wei’s going to try and keep this up if he can’t pretend to wake up with a sudden start like a television Tatsuya’s been mashing the power button on for for ten seconds). He feels Wei’s breathing falter and quicken and his eyebrow twitch; Tatsuya smiles. He leans in closer to Wei’s face; steadying himself with his hands on the mattress, and they’re still a foot away from actually touching noses when Wei flinches and leans back (not that it does anything with the mattress as firm as it is). And Wei’s still keeping up the poor facade, eyes snapped shut and body still.

Tatsuya slides his fingers, tingling from the cold inside the room, down the front of Wei’s shirt, and he feels the muscles contract. And then he ducks them under the hem of Wei’s t-shirt–Wei resists for a moment, but then his aversion gets the better of him and his body contracts, arms and legs curling into his torso as he rolls to the side, dislodging Tatsuya and sending him almost crashing into the wall.

“I win,” says Tatsuya, grinning at the pout on Wei’s face.

“You suck,” says Wei.

(And then he pins Tatsuya to the mattress, and it becomes as clear as melted ice that they aren’t going to get anything productive done for at least several more hours. But that’s okay.)

* * *

13\. Daydream (Rakuzan)

They haven’t been afforded the time to daydream here. Because if they’re daydreaming it means their consciousness is torn from something else, and their hours have already been allotted as full as possible with practice and games and homework and studying (because they’re Rakuzan students and if they’re athletes they’re expected even more to maintain their top grades) and hobbies to make them well-rounded and sleep so their physical condition doesn’t waver. But still, they’re Rakuzan students, and so they find the time to do it sometime. Mibuchi does it on the team bus after speeding through the extra credit chemistry assignment and Nebuya does it before falling asleep and Mayuzumi does it when he’s rereading the same light novel and his mind is reciting the lines on autopilot and Hayama does it for just an instant when something outside the window catches his attention in class.

They do not daydream about the Winter Cup; none of them do. It’s far too serious a subject.


End file.
